


Peter is a Man with a Plan

by tsuuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Peter, Clueless!Stiles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuuu/pseuds/tsuuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>… or that time Peter tried to win Stiles’ heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter is a Man with a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting in my computer for ages before I finally decided to rework it. Hope you like it!

When the others finally showed up at the Hale house, Stiles was already there. Scott wasn’t sure if he liked the idea of Stiles being alone with the alpha. He didn’t want to come anyway, but they called a truce until they dealt with the alpha pack problem. So Scott begrudgingly showed up every meeting with Stiles in tow, of course. Where Scott goes, Stiles goes.

The training was brutal. Peter set a ruthless pace, wearing everyone down to the bone. Derek seemed to be the only one who could keep up. The others slowly got use to it and were holding up well enough after the first few training sessions. Stiles was mostly kept out of it and was focusing more on research and magic lessons he got from Deaton. Though, he was made to do some one-on-one training with Peter himself.

Stiles was always early to the meetings and even stayed after the meetings were over. They could hear him conversing with Peter about certain facts and cross referencing things in his books. His voice carried out through the windows when they arrived, Stiles talking his head off to Peter. Peter didn’t seem to mind, nodding his head at whatever Stiles had said, and tracking Stiles’ movements with glowing eyes.

Derek cast suspicious looks that both of them ignored and seemed reluctant to leave the two alone. Especially when Peter started giving Stiles snacks. It’s not like they didn’t get any food when they showed up to meetings. There was always a huge pile of takeout containers stacked on the kitchen table. It was just that Peter _made_ Stiles’ food himself and snapped at anyone who tried to take some.

Everyone learned to leave that stuff alone and continued to stuff themselves with burgers and pizza and life moved on.

It was when Peter started giving Stiles new clothes that gave the others pause. It was one thing with food. Werewolves ate a lot and practically devoured everything in seconds, barely leaving anything left. It was messy and sometimes dangerous. Erica was a hoarder. If Stiles got his own food, he didn’t have to jump in and fight for his share and the others got more to themselves. So when he was presented with a new hoodie, Stiles gave him a look, before accepting it. Peter took it as a sign to keep buying him more things and his behavior got more bizarre.

Peter fussed over Stiles, offering him refreshments and delicious home cooked meals. Isaac, Erica, and Boyd remarked to Scott that when they came over, Peter was puttering around in the kitchen, _baking_. So everyone decided to show up when they weren’t to meet to see what was up and saw Stiles there, too. Jackson screwed up his face in disgust and left, Scott was dumbfounded, and Derek seemed to have disappeared. From outside the house, they could hear them both moving around with a comfortable familiarity.

They both acted increasingly domestic towards each other. Well, mostly it was Peter who acting weirdly, being more of a creeper than he usually was. He was seen praising Stiles, one hand on his shoulder, and leaned towards him. And Stiles seemed to be eating it up.

The thing was, Stiles didn’t seem to notice.

When questioned, he looked back at them with wide, innocent eyes, mouth slightly opened showing half a half chewed chicken sandwich. Their face contorted, “Gross, Stiles!”

His response came out in a garbled, “Wha?”

Behind Stiles’ shoulder, Peter grinned. Returning from the kitchen, Peter held onto a glass of iced tea.

 “Would you like a drink, Stiles?” he asked, placing it beside an old leather bound book.

The others startled, unsure of what to do. Stiles gave them an odd look before he turned back to his food, humming thanks to Peter. Boyd wisely left with a grinning Erica out the side archway. Isaac shuffled after them, but not before shooting worried looks towards Scott. Scott narrowed his eyes at Peter. He wasn’t going to let Peter intimidate him from protecting his best friend. This was not over.

The ride home was filled with awkward shuffling. Stiles didn’t know what was going on with him and wasn’t sure if he should say anything. He opened his mouth, about to question him, but closed it again. Scott shuffled some more, twisting his side in his seat. His face was scrunched up in what Stiles called his “thinking” face.

Stiles kept an eye on him through his peripheral and kept driving, though he was itching to say something. He thought it’d be best to stay quiet. Scott would say what he wanted to say eventually.

The silence stretched on until they were at Scott’s house. Putting his jeep into park, Stiles turned to Scott, “We-”

“I”

Scott had one hand on the door holding it half opened. His face doing another weird scrunching thing, trying to look serious, but ending up looking more confused. Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, buddy?”

Scott sighed. He might as well get it over with.

“You seem to be getting close to Peter lately.”

“We have been trying to look for solutions to the alpha pack problem. You know the one trying to kill us all? We’ve all had to be close to each other, like, be around at least one other member of the pack, as there’s greater protection in numbers.”

“We’re not part of his pack,” Scott grumbled.

“Ok,” he drawled, “What’s gotten into you? Is it Isaac?”

The way he said it made Scott pause. “What, no.”

Stiles sighed, shifting his eyes out the windshield, before tilting his head back towards Scott.

“It’s just- maybe you shouldn’t be around him so much. He might be trying to do something to you! It’s not safe to be alone with him.”

“He’s the alpha. I’m safest as can be with him. And we have a sort of truce going, remember?”

Scott nodded.

“And he knows I have wolfs bane on me at all times. It’s not like I forgot he’s dangerous. I got this.”

It wasn’t really what Scott meant, but he’s never been good with words. That was always Stiles’ area. He still wasn’t satisfied with his answers, not trusting Peter to keep his hands off Stiles even with the protection Stiles had.

Trying again, he said, “But what about the food he keeps giving you?” Maybe if he pointed out the times Peter gave him extra attention, he would figure it out without him having to say it himself.

“I’ve got that covered, too. Deaton’s been teaching me detection wards. If he tries to poison me, I’d know.”

“And the clothes?”

“Dude, do you know how many shirts I’ve gone through because of him? If he’s gonna be ruining all my clothes, he’d better replace them.”

Scott was running out of ideas. Maybe he should just leave it alone. If Stiles wasn’t worried, then he would let it go.

As he watched Stiles drive away, he made a decision. Stiles had enough to worry about. He’d always taken care of Scott, maybe it time he did it. He was just going to have to be extra vigilant when they were together. He could ask the others to keep an eye out too, when he wasn’t there.

He didn’t know exactly what Peter was scheming, but whatever his intentions were, he’d be watching. He’d let Stiles continue to be unaware for now. However, the minute he hurt Stiles, all bets were off, truce or no truce.

 


End file.
